


never been kissed.

by acidtowns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidtowns/pseuds/acidtowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has never been kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	never been kissed.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation into Français available: [Never been kissed](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12593694/1/Never-been-kissed) by [Opast](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4039684/Opast)
> 
> \- canon-verse! fic that takes place after humanity wins  
> \- eren is part of the legion that explores the land outside wall maria; levi stays behind and does paperwork

Eren has never been kissed. He doesn’t exactly understand the importance of it, nevertheless the pleasure, but he wants to experience its sensation. Just once, he wants to know what it’s like to be physically connected with another. Just once, he wants to  _feel_. So he goes to Levi.

”Sir, I have a request.” Despite their mutual attraction, their relationship hasn’t changed at all. Eren still sees him as his superior — his hero — and Levi still sees him as a child who has grown up too fast. “I’m heading outside the walls tomorrow with the Legion ..”

Levi grunts and doesn’t look up from his paperwork.

"There’s something I want before I leave." Eren’s eyes shift to the floor. "I was wondering .."

"What do you want?" Levi’s voice is deep, strained, hinting at mild irritation. The darkened look he gives isn’t any warmer.

Eren doesn’t falter, though. He straightens up, squares his shoulders, and says, “I want a kiss.” There is a pause, a brief moment of apprehensive silence. He looks on, holding his head high, unwavering, and waiting for an answer (and perhaps fearing an answer).

Levi places his pen down and slides his chair back. The sound of its legs scratching along the floor’s surface sends tingles down Eren’s spine, but nonetheless, he continues holding his ground. Levi makes way, rounding his desk, then occupying the space in front of Eren. They peer at each other, a lively green against a deadly gray, a nervous smile against an apathetic frown. They peer at each other for what seems like eternity, but before that smile can slip, Levi reaches up and caresses Eren’s cheek.

His fingers move with grace, ghosting along the sides, dancing with the jawline. When he stops to cup Eren’s chin, Eren’s eyes flutter close. Levi leans up, and without a breath of hesitation, places a chaste kiss on Eren’s forehead. He pulls away within a second, and within that same second, Eren’s hopes fall.

"That isn’t .." He bites his lip and looks away. ".. what I wanted."

"You asked for a kiss." Levi removes his touch, and in turn, Eren feels the warmth leave him. He reaches out, wanting that warmth — wanting that sense of safety and tranquility back — but Levi stops him with a sharp look. "I’ll give you a real one when you return."

"Will you really?"

There’s a particular look in Levi’s eyes; it’s a look of (feigned) hurt and (jeering) loyalty. Eren finds that he doesn’t like this look, because he doesn’t understand what it means. “Promise me,” he says, lips dry, lonely.

Levi observes him for another moment, then, with his hands clenched, answers, “I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Eren has never been kissed. He doesn’t exactly understand the importance of it, nevertheless the pleasure, but he wants to experience its sensation. Just once, he wants to know what it’s like to be physically connected with another. Just once, he wants to  _feel_. So he comes back to Levi.

"Sir, I have returned." He can’t help but smile. After four months of exploration and discovery, he has finally come back. And he has come back with his stomach fluttering and his chest tightening — not out of nervousness for once, but out of excitement. Four months is four months too long. "I missed you."

Levi doesn’t look up until he swirls his pen to finish signing off his name. And when he does look up, his stomach twists. Eren looks different; his hair is longer, his stature taller. Despite that, he still holds his genuine smile. “Eren,” Levi says, standing, “you didn’t knock.” He doesn’t like how Eren looks now. He doesn’t like change, because change means growing up.

"Sorry." Eren offers him another smile — a sympathetic one — before moving around the desk to stand in front of him. "I guess I forgot." He leans against the desk, tilts his head to the side, and watches him with those bright, bright green eyes. "Did you miss me?"

In truth, Levi did, but he did more than just  _missed_ : he worried. He worried about not being there to fight. He worried about not being there to protect. He worried about not being there to  _save_. He worried until his stomach felt sick. He worried until his heart felt guilty. He worried that his last words were words unspoken. He worried that he should have kissed Eren goodbye — but at the same time, he worried that the kiss would be his final farewell. So he made that promise, because then, Eren would  _have_  to come back.

"You don’t have to ask when you already know the answer."

"But I want to hear you say it." Eren leans forward, and there’s not a hint of submission or fear in his expression. "Do I get my kiss?"

Levi ignores the blood pumping in his ear, and he ignores the unforgiving temptation that urges him closer. He hesitates, his mouth lingering a breath away from Eren’s own. He can feel the warmth, the comfort, the  _now_ , but he doesn’t succumb to them. He pulls away and tells Eren, “Next time.” Because Eren will venture out again, and Levi wants him to come back.

"You promised, though." Eren grabs his arm, looks him in the eye, and searches for a reason why  _not_.

“ _Next time_ ,” Levi repeats.

 

* * *

 

Eren has never been kissed. He doesn’t exactly understand the importance of it, nevertheless the pleasure, but he wants to experience its sensation. Just once, he wants to know what it’s like to be physically connected with another. Just once, he wants to  _feel_. So he comes back “next time.”

"Sir, I’m heading out." He stops short at the door when he sees Levi’s head on the desk. For a moment, his mind blurs and panic strikes, but to his relief, Levi’s back rises slightly and falls. He snoozes on, unbothered by Eren’s entrance.

It’s a bit disappointing — not being able to tell Levi goodbye — but he compensates. Walking over to the desk, he leans down and kisses the crown of Levi’s head. “ _Next time_ ,” he promises.

 

* * *

 

Eren has never been kissed. He doesn’t exactly understand the importance of it, nevertheless the pleasure, but he wants to experience its sensation. Just once, he wants to know what it’s like to be physically connected with another. Just once, he wants to  _feel_. So he returns two years later.

"I’m back." He doesn’t know if Levi recognizes him; he doesn’t even know if Levi remembers him, but he hopes he does. Over the last two years, there have been times when he wanted to drop the exploration and go home. It wasn’t because he missed life within the walls, but rather, because he missed  _Levi_. He wanted that warmth, that sense of safety and tranquility. But even more, he wanted that kiss. “Levi, I’m back.”

Levi looks up and drops his pen. His lips part, but he doesn’t speak. He stares, eyes roaming, searching for familiarity — familiarity that is there in that same smile but no where else. “ _You’re alive_.” It’s Eren.

His Eren.

His  _changed_  Eren. Two years have transformed a mere child into a young man. He stands at a taller height and holds a stronger jaw. He’s no longer lanky, no longer weak.

"I’m sorry I didn’t tell you goodbye." Eren comes forth, but his footsteps reflect hesitation. "I thought I would be back in a couple of weeks, but .."

Levi doesn’t hear him. He only sees, and what he sees is someone he thought was dead — someone he worried over — someone he cared about — someone he loved.  _And still loves_.

"But I’m back," Eren says, approaching him slowly. "I’m home."

He wants to shout at Eren to get out. He wants to yell at him to leave and never come back, but instead, he grabs him, pulls him in, and kisses him hard. Mouth to mouth, heart to heart, he kisses him with fierce passion and with renewed hope. He kisses him until his head feels dizzy. He kisses him until his lips burn. He kisses him until he runs out of breath, but he doesn’t stop. He wraps his arms around Eren’s neck and draws him in closer and closer. His back cranes as Eren returns the kiss with equal aggression and equal desire. There’s spit, and there’s tongue, and it’s messy, but Levi doesn’t stop,  _no_. He kisses him.

He kisses him  _hello_.

 

* * *

 

Eren has been kissed. He now understands the importance of it and what it’s like to be physically and emotionally connected to another. But more than that, he now knows how much Levi means to him. He now knows how much he loves him.

"I’ll be back later this month, all right?" He pecks Levi’s cheek, and when Levi turns for a kiss, Eren places a finger against his lips. "I’ll give you a real one when I return." And with that, he leaves.

And with that, Levi awaits his return.

One day.

Two weeks.

Three months.

Four years.

He doesn’t send word. 

He doesn’t show sign.

_He doesn’t come back_.

Sitting here five years later, at the very same desk, in the very same spot, Levi realizes that  _Eren has been kissed, but he has never been kissed twice_.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: i was in the middle of reading a nsfw ereri doujin when i came up with this idea, so i stopped reading and started writing ww


End file.
